Longing
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Having left for an archeologist trip half a year ago, Jonathan has finally returned home. Unfortunately, Dio was unable to greet him due to work. At least they have time to be together in the evening.


Another day done and, finally, the idiot got thrown behind bars.

Dio shuddered as the cold, wintery air made its way into the carriage. He tightened his thick coat around himself and snuggled his nose into his bright scarf, trying to warm up. His headache seemed to only worsen the more exposed he was to the elements. Yes, at last, today came to an end and tomorrow was Saturday. Then there were the extra few days that his boss provided him, as thanks for working so hard on this case. He could use some rest after this latest case. It was unbelievable that something so trivial lasted almost a couple of months.

Eyelids slid close, which hid the golden eyes.

Today Jonathan, his secret husband, has returned from his latest archeological trip. He has left half a year ago to Egypt to help a fellow archeologist there. Apparently, a new tomb got discovered. Of whose, no one knew, but there were speculations. From the letters that Dio received from his significant other, the tomb was on the large side. It contained lots of artifacts that needed to be organized, dated and made sure that they reached their destinations in one piece. Only recently did they finally finish over there. This meant that Jonathan could return home. _Has _returned home. Today, that was. In the afternoon, at exactly 1:30 PM. Unfortunately, due to the case, Dio couldn't take a day off to greet Jonathan.

It made the blond seethe all over again, at the idiocy that he had to deal with. He should have had the officers on the case thrown into prison as well. They seemed to have, by accident, messed with the evidence. From the look of their superior and detectives, it seemed that he had supporters. Their superior had threatened to send them back to the Academy, if they pulled something like this again.

Dio should have found a way to have them thrown into lunacy, at the very least.

Soon, the carriage halted.

"Master Brando, we're here."

The carriage driver announced, a tired tone hidden in his voice. Dio exhaled in relief. A small cloud escaped his cracked lips, before it disappeared a few seconds later. Not one to be bothered to wait any further, the tall blond threw the iron door open and exited. His feet sunk into the deep, fresh snow, that crunched underneath his weight. The snow almost reached the top of his boots, ready to spill inside. He glared down at it before looking back up at the Joestar Manor. It was a welcoming sight after a long day. Now, the plan for the rest evening was simple. Greet Jonathan, have a pleasant dinner, and go to sleep. Yes, it beat being stuck in his office until long past midnight, again.

Dio moved closer to the manor. The crunch of the snow followed him with each step. When he reached the doors, a butler was there to greet him, per usual. Once inside, the blond gave him his heavy, winter coat. Then he took off his boots in exchange for indoor ones. It took all his will to not shudder at the pleasant warmth that contrasted against the outdoor weather. It seeped through his work clothes and worked to get rid of the cold that stubbornly clung to his pale skin. Dio _felt_ the goosebumps spread along his arms.

"Where is Jojo?"

Dio asked with a tone of indifference, which didn't match what he felt inside. No matter what, he couldn't allow anyone to catch a glimpse of his and Jonathan's true relationship. As far as everyone were concerned, both were brothers with a strong bond.

"Master Jonathan is in his study."

Dio gave him a simple nod, turned around, then headed upstairs. It didn't take long to reach the said office. Along the way he ran into only one maid, so he was confident that they would have the privacy that they needed. He raised his hand to knock a few times on the wooden door. A muffled '_enter_' answered. Silently, the tall man slid in. The door closed behind with a soft _click_ of the lock soon followed.

The room was well lighted. The candle holders on the walls were filled with white candles, which were half melted. When Dio turned to face the front, he saw his husband's massive body hunched over a stack of papers. He drank in the sight of the man that he missed. Jonathan's appearance differed a bit from when he left. His bluish hair has grown out enough to reach past his neck and for bangs to have formed. Rather than a smooth, wavy appearance, there were now curls. The already slight coloured skin was now tanned, from having spent so much time under the sun. The most prominent change was the beard, which Jonathan had trimmed and groomed. The blond knew that the other wasn't going to keep it for much longer. Neither liked it much. For Dio because it left an unpleasant, scratchy feeling whenever it brushed against him. Meanwhile, Jonathan thought it needed too much maintenance. Something that he couldn't really afford, patient wise.

At last, Jonathan looked up. A smile brightened his face. Blue eyes twinkled with love and warmth that, Dio would never admit out loud, made him feel all sort of things.

"Dio! I was wondering when you'll be back."

The bluenette announced. With much excitement, he got up to walk around the table to reach his husband. The blond, too, made his way over. The second they were within reach of each other, Jonathan pulled the other into his arms. For once, Dio didn't protest. After months of not seeing his partner, he pardoned himself for allowing weakness to be showed.

"I am afraid that I had to stay at work for a bit longer. There were still some papers that needed to be filled in."

Dio hummed, as he ran his fingers through the thick curls. The hair felt pleasant against his skin, as it always did. When he gently grabbed onto a curl and pulled it down, it bounced right back into place. The action repeated a few times, with an amused look in the golden eyes. Jonathan simply smiled, only to lean forward to plant a kiss on his husband's left cheek. Dio tried not to grimace at the rough way the beard robbed against his cheek. Yes, a shave was much needed.

"Does that mean that I got you all for myself, all day tomorrow?"

"And a couple of days afterwards. My boss was quite generous to provide me a few days off, after this latest case."

The news made the taller man smile only brighter than he already was. If such a thing was possible, he could blind someone with it. There was a small bounce in his heels.

"Have you eaten?"

Dio asked. Jonathan shook his head.

"No. I asked the chef to hold off a bit until you get home. Now that you are, it shouldn't be long until dinner is ready."

This made the other frown.

"You shouldn't have waited for me. God knows how poorly they have fed you for the last 6 months."

The giant opened his mouth to protest, but then stopped. Instead, a pout replaced it, when he noticed Dio was about to pull out of the hug. The arms around the lean waist tightened. Once more, it brought the men closer together. Jonathan buried his face into his lover's neck and planted a gentle kiss on the skin. A displeased grunt left Dio, as he tried to pull away.

"You are going to shave this instance."

"I missed you."

Jonathan ignored the comment as he muttered against the skin. Another kiss followed suit, with a slow trail making its way up to the lips. Dio glared down at his husband, but he didn't protest this time. He moved his arms up the muscular arms, to wrap around the thick neck. When their lips met, the blond couldn't help but sigh in content. The beard temporarily forgotten. It has been so long since he felt these lips against his. So gentle, so careful, as they took their time to explore. To convey a message that passed through them many times in the past. Even if they were cracked and dry. Even with the unpleasant scratch against his cheeks. This felt perfect. He truly has missed this. His tense body slowly began to relax in the strong hold. A sort of relaxation that he hasn't been able to fully experience since his significant other left. One hand tangled in the blue hair. With a firm grip, not strong enough to hurt, he pulled the head further down. Closer to him, so that he could deepen the kiss.

Jonathan hummed against his lips with pleasure, before he pulled away. Enough for their lips to still brush against each other. Dio sighed with satisfaction. His nose nudged against the other's.

"I missed you too, you great oaf."

Jonathan chuckled with amusements.

"Already insulting me? You haven't even been home for 5 minutes. You're growing soft on me."

Dio rolled his eyes and pulled away. As far as he could, at least, within this tight hold.

"Forget it. You can go back to Egypt, for all I care."

"But I want to be here!"

"Then you can go sleep in one of the spare bedrooms. Perhaps the couch would be better."

"Now you're just being mean."

Jonathan pouted down at his husband. He tried to appear hurt, but the illusion broke with the laughter that threatened to escape him. He leaned over to plant another kiss on those scowled lips. He continued to do so until it disappeared. Soon, pale hands moved up to rest against his lover's chest. Dio shook his head in defeat and rested it on one of Jonathan's shoulders. Unknown to him, the larger man looked down at him with a fond look. One of the arms on the waist moved to wrap around the blonde's shoulders.

Jonathan decided that he wouldn't go on another archeologist trip any time soon.


End file.
